warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost Forming
Frost Form''in''g Episode Three, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Frost Forming Death was calling. “Storm!” I heard someone screamed, “Someone check on her!” Check...on...me? Why would they need to check on me? Then I felt the pain register, and someone was pushing me aside. There were shouts and screams, and all I could see was thudding paws flailing around. “Storm, are you alright?” Suddenly Shade was helping me up, her worried eyes taking up the scene. I nodded faintly, I wasn’t bleeding too badly, so that meant that Sunny hadn’t hit me. Shade turned around, and let out another scream. I whipped around and immediately felt like retching. I resisted the urge to turn around or let out a terrifying scream like my sister had. She had tears welling at her eyes, and she was already thrusting herself forward to push Sunny off the tom. I leaped forward, examining the wound. “Is he okay?” Shade whispered, her eyes distraught. “Hopefully, he’ll be fine.” “Oh Brownhare...” Shade stared forlornly at her to-be mate. I winced again as my sister wept over the brown tom. I grabbed the ThunderClan medicine cat and snarled, “I need your help.” The startled young tom, Jayfeather I believe, nodded and hurried over to grab herbs. Soon, Brownhare was being treated. Shade was relieved. But they weren’t out of danger yet. The rogues were still pressing in on them. I left my sister to take care of Brownhare and tried to defend them from the rogues. Sunny was still standing at the edge, fighting Clan cats who charged her. Her eyes were sparked with anger, and I assumed it was because she knew that Crowheart came from this Clan. Crowheart... I prayed to StarClan that Shade would be alright and leaped across the clearing to face off with Sunny. The golden she-cat had done too much. “It’s a shame that you survived,” the golden she-cat mused, “I had hoped that you would die instead of that tom.” “He’s not going to die.” I retorted. “He could be.” I gritted my teeth, “What is your quarrel with the Clans? Or my group for that matter?” Her beautiful green eyes were stormy and dark with hatred. Sunny’s bared her teeth and her ears flattened, “The Clans let Crowheart die! Your group let Crowheart die! You let Crowheart get slaughtered by those ungrateful rogues. They must of did it because they were already waging war with us.” It was like Sunny assumed that everyone knew she was engaged with a Clan cat. I didn’t even know until moons after Crowheart died. “The Clans didn’t let him die! They cared, but they didn’t know the rogues were out there waiting for somebody to come by so they could kill him!” I protested, dodging her paw as I ducked under her. She didn’t reply for a second because she was flipped over onto her back. When she caught her breath and hauled herself up, she snarled, “Somebody should have tried harder to protect him, there’s not even a gravestone for him now!” I bit my lip. Nothing to mark where his body lies? “Well, you should know that the rogues had ended up killing the buriers, after they buried the body. There wasn’t ‘time’ for them to make a gravestone marking.” I gritted my teeth as she rammed into me. “Someone’s going to pay for his death!” I rolled aside as she tried to kill me for the second time this battle. “Not the innocent cats! ThunderClan didn’t kill him.” “The rogues did, but I have my own personal grudge against the Clans. If Crowheart wasn’t so focused on being loyal, and he hadn’t fallen in love with that she-cat Snowbreeze and you, then he would have stayed with me! Instead, he went on that stupid quest of yours and fell in love with another she-cat!” Sunny was gasping for air now, tears slipping out of her eyes. I didn’t have anything to say to her. “Forget it,” she whispered angrily, “Someone will pay for his death.” And with that, they retreated. ~ “Is he going to be alright?” Shade fretted, she was pacing outside, but occasionally she would poke her head inside to check. The medicine cat wanted me to stay, or he wanted someone to stay, but he didn’t want Shade. “He should do fine, but it may be awhile before he’s up and walking around.” Jayfeather grunted. “Just, have someone move him to the island when he’s well enough, okay?” I mewed softly, “I need to go.” His blind blue eyes shot me a scathing look, and I sighed, “I’ll drag my sister along so she won’t bother you, okay?” He grunted in reply and I turned to leave. “Thanks,” I called over my shoulder, “Thanks for saving his life.” Jayfeather silence told me that there was still a chance that Brownhare was going to die. I swallowed painfully and left the den and guided my sister away from the ThunderClan camp. She didn’t say anything the whole way, and when we finally reached the island, she burst out, “I’m going to kill Sunny!” I was startled by her outburst, “Sunny...? Why her?” But I already knew the answer, and I just didn’t want to hear it from Shade. “She killed Brownhare!” “Now,” I cautioned her, my heart beating a bit faster at the thought of the kind, mysterious, brown tom dying, “Jayfeather never said he was going to die.” My voice wavered slightly. “Just because he didn’t say so doesn’t mean it won’t happen!” Shade retorted, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. I flinched and took a step back, “I’m sorry,” I whispered, “But I refuse to believe that he’s going to die.” Shade didn’t reply and merely stomped across the tree bridge and disappeared among the trees. I stared after her, and nearly fell into the lake when a soft and sneering voice meowed, “Having a bad time?” I whirled around and was surprised to find myself face to face with Frosty and Kitkat. The white she-cat had a smirk plastered on her face, but her eyes were rather troubled. Kitkat just didn’t seem the care enough about what was happening, and she was busily grooming her sleek tail. “What do you want?” I bristled. Frosty blinked, “Your help...?” I coughed, my back foot slipping ever so slightly into the lake. I gasped as my foot hit the freezing water and I hopped out, looking as undignified as I could possibly look. “You want what?” “Help,” Kitkat supplied helpfully, “She said that we need your help.” “Thanks, I understood that much,” I growled sarcastically, “What I wanted to know, is why?” “Because we’re in trouble?” I rolled my eyes, “I would assume so. According to Shade, you were reluctant to become allies with the Clans last time against the Vicious. What makes you want our help now?” “Because we need it?” “Oh my gosh, Frosty,” Kitkat snorted, “Just tell her!” Frosty’s smirk grew wider, and she merely mewed, “I believe your Clan leaders will need to approve this too.” She raised an eyebrow. I muttered something incoherent and ordered them to come with me to the island. Kitkat was rather pushy about crossing, and insisted on going first. “You’ll throw dust and splinters on my pelt if you go before me!” She wailed. After grudgingly agreeing to Kitkat’s protests, I stood on the bank next to Frosty to allow the brown and white she-cat to cross first. She examined the bark carefully, muttering about splinters in her paws. StarClan, I wonder how she got to the island last time. “Just go!” Frosty ended up snapping, forcing Kitkat to leap onto the bark. She edged along it slowly, not even bothering to listen to our growls and hisses of impatience. She pranced the last half of the way, which was a great relief to me. I was sick of watching Kitkat trod slowly across the tree bridge, which probably would have ended up with me falling off into the lake. When we reached the island, I led the way to the makeshift camp, even though they probably already knew the way. “Storm?” Snowbreeze’s piercing blue eyes flashed in the dim light, “Why are the two rogue leaders here?” She eyed them nervously. I shrugged, “They need our help apparently.” “And we need theirs.” Replied another voice, one that was commanding. Mistystar was standing behind my little group with the other leaders. “We...do?” I blinked rapidly. When did we need our enemies’ help? I thought mutinously, Not including the last time against the Vicious... Perhaps they would be useful with this new threat from Sunny. “Indeed,” Bramblestar mewed gravely, wounds still fresh on his pelt, “The siege on ThunderClan proved that Sunny’s troops are not something we can handle alone.” “And so we decided to have an alliance with Frosty and Kitkat’s rogues once more.” Onestar finished. I realized there was someone else crouched in ShadowClan’s place. “This is Rowanstar,” Onestar quickly explained, “Blackstar died after the siege from deep wounds. He was on his last life.” I nodded to that and focused on the problem. “Assuming we do ally ourselves with the rogues and they ally themselves with us, how are we going to diminish the threat?” “Well,” Shade quietly mewed, “There’s something we have in common that we need help with.” Everyone turned to face her. She didn’t back away, her blue eyes full of fire. “I would assume that the rogues, not the Vicious of course, are being attacked by Sunny’s group. The reason she’s so worked up is the fact that she believes that the Clans, and the rogues, had something to do with Crowheart’s death.” Snowbreeze looked away at the mention of the black tom. Graystorm wrapped his tail around her, and she leaned in on him. Frosty nodded stiffly, “We’ve been attacked recently, more than you could imagine. Every time I find myself face to face with that golden she-cat, she’s always hissing about some dead tom named Crowheart.” “Who you mercilessly killed a few moons ago.” I mewed coldly. Frosty shrugged, “Depends on whether or not Rock did the job. He died, or rather disappeared, after the murder.” Kitkat muttered, “He was useless anyways.” Mistystar leaned forward, “So Sunny is trying to get revenge for Crowheart’s death. According to Shade and Storm, she was Crowheart’s betrothed.” Tessa narrowed her eyes, “It’s been two to three moons! How can someone be that crazy to pursue a murder that happened so long ago?” Duskshadow shrugged, “She must have her reasons, perhaps...” “She was angry that Crowheart left her for the quest for prey and ended up engaging with two other she-cats.” I mewed bluntly. Snowbreeze, surprisingly, didn’t flinch at that, instead, she growled, “Well, she has no business with Crowheart anyways, she shouldn’t have been with him in the first place!” Her tail lashed. Graystorm’s expression changed slightly, and I could tell that he drew the white she-cat closer. “Alright,” Frosty mewed briskly, “So if you agree, we’ll start planning this alliance?” Everyone nodded tersely. “What if...” Kitkat suddenly started, “What if there’s something that Sunny knows? Something we don’t know, perhaps?” Shade closed her eyes and swayed slightly, “Storm,” she started, “Do you remember what Comet used to say?” I stared at my sister, “Comet?” I gulped nervously. Comet had been one of my best friends when we were little. “Yeah, he used to talk about... a group of cats, remember?” “I remember that, but why is that important?” I blinked and swallowed nervously. Shade opened her eyes, and her blue eyes were worried. “What if... he was part of that group? The Thunderpath...” She didn’t finish her sentence. I pursed my lips. “You’re saying he could easily be part of this scheme?” Shade’s eyes were slightly wild now, “Anything can happen, Storm, I’m not necessarily saying it’s Comet, but...” she trailed off. Tessa coughed, “Well, we’re just going to have to be ready.” She mewed, “Ready for anything to hit us.” Oh StarClan, I hope Shade’s wrong about Comet... I don’t know what I would do if I ever saw him again, or Gorse for that matter. Everyone exchanged glances, and I prayed for something good to happen. Just don’t...let anything break me or Shade completely, I’m not sure how bad Comet or Gorse’s death affected us, or even Crowheart’s death, but if any of them were to come alive... how would I cope? The End. I apologize for not knowing about Blackstar being dead! I didn’t realize it c: Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold